Reggie the Replacement
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Reggie is walking home, and meets a certain reaper. Reggie dies, but doesn't get her lights. Adult!Reggie My first Fanfic!


AN: My first Fanfic online! :D I haven't seen Dead Like Me since I was 12, but I watched it a ton. I still liked Reggie the best. So I made a story all about her! I was walking home from musical practice when I came up with this little plot-bunny in my head. Hope you enjoy!

-Line Break Buddy-

Reggie was walking home from the collage. It was the cheapest in the area for the carrier she wanted. Her mom didn't like it, but still said it was better than George at her age. Her mom had become a lot more relaxed about George over the years. Less complaining when Reggie brought her up. Less crying on the date of her death. It was almost as if she was finally moving on. Reggie sighed, she had been thinking of George a lot more since she had moved back to this town. The last time Reggie had saw George was when she was around 16. She knew it was her. It had to be her.

Over the years, she had given up hope that her sister would be found one day, very much alive, just hiding. Waiting to whisk Reggie away to some magical land where people didn't really die, but instead lived out different versions of their lives, happier ones. Reggie sighed. She had thought George had taken her Boyfriend's soul to that happier place at one point. She cried for weeks over his death.

"Best not to think on death", she said in a whisper, quoting her mom's latest book, as she made her way through the busy streets.

"Why's that?" Reggie jumped. The person chuckled, identifying themselves to be a blonde, around Reggie's age, seeming to have made bad choices in life.

"Umm...Did you hear that?" Reggie asked her, wandering closer to the stranger, a bit ahead of her, who was leaning on a fence. The stranger nodded, smiling a bit. Reggie couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question." Reggie glanced down at her sneakers.

"I was just thinking on something." The stranger nodded.

"I get that." Reggie looked up at her, confused. "And you don't want to tell a random stranger something personal. But will you at least tell my your name?"

Reggie looked at her oddly. "Reggie."

The stranger shook her head. "Full name."

Reggie looked at her strangely. "Reggie Lass." The stranger looked down, frowning now, in what seemed like defeat. Then gained a false smile looking up at Reggie with tears in her eyes.

"Nice to see ya Reg." A tear fell from the stranger's eye down her cheek as she took Reggie's hand and started to shake it. A strange feeling of bliss came through Reggie.

"Do I know you?" She asked, smiling at the stranger, continuing the odd handshake. The stranger nodded, more tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, Reggie, yes you do." The stranger pulled her into a quick hug then ran off, into what appeared to be a blue flash of light.

Reggie sadly did not take notice of the strange blue light due to the fact that a car sped down the street, as a driver grabbed a phone to text a friend, and hit Reggie. This force sent her body flying into the fence the stranger was just leaning on, and into the garden next to it. Her head landed on a tomato rack, plunging through her head due to the pressure. Reggie did not feel this pain however because she watched it happen from across the street.

She looked on in awe as the paramedics took the man out of the car, lifting him into an ambulance, and an EMT declared her dead. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched. "Who are you?" She shouted as she spun her head around. A man with short brown hair and green eyes stared down at her, a few tears escaping his eyes. "I am Mason and you, my dear, are dead."

-Break-y McBreak-

Reggie flinched at those words. As soon as they were said she knew them to be true, yet she did not want to believe them. "You're lying" She screamed, over and over, as ghostly tears ran down her cheeks. Mason held her until she stopped shouting.

"I'm sorry. But your post it came today...but where is Toilet Seat? She was supposed to be doing this not me." He mentioned, annoyed.

Reggie looked up at him. "Who do you mean?"

Mason smiled at her, chuckling. "Right you don't know." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pushing her out of a hug into half of one, walking her down the street. "You see, I am a grim reaper, and a blonde girl, seeming to be about your age I'd say, was one as well. She popped your soul out, left you alone for a bit, then should have came back after you died and showed you to your lights, but she doesn't seem to be here." Reggie froze at his words, forcing them to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. "What it it?"

"What was her name?"

Mason chuckled, "What?"

"What was the girl's name?" Reggie asked him forcivly.

Mason smiled. "Georgia."

Reggie froze again, eyes wide, more tears streaming down her face. "No. No. No. No. No. No." She continued to repeat this walking in circles, Mason trying to stop her for an explanation. Eventually Reggie turned around, and demanded. "Last name?"

Mason chuckled. "What do you mean?"

Reggie glared at him. "What was her last name."

Mason smiled. "It was Lass. Now why are you-"

Reggie gasped, and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. "No. No fucking way."

Mason stared at her oddly. "What are you on about?"

Reggie stared up at him. "She's my sister. I saw my sister. My sister is alive. How-?"

Mason got buggy-eyed. "OH. That must be-" He sat down next to her, holding her in his arms again. "Your name is Reggie, isn't it?" Reggie nodded. "Well, it seems you are our new reaper Reg." Reggie flinched.

"WHAT?!"

Mason chuckled. "You see, all reapers have a certain limit, then they get their lights, and go wherever you go when you get your lights." Reggie nodded following. "Georgie must have gotten hers with you, which means..." He wiggled his eye brows at her, making her giggle. "You are the newest member of this cities grossest reaper task-force."

Reggie nodded. "So, what does this mean?"

"Well for you, it means we need to find you a place to stay, and or a job."

She smiled. "Already have an apartment."

Mason smiled at that. "Then you are good for the next two months, now **to the waffle house!**"

Reggie chuckled. "The what?"

Mason stood up, offering a hand, "Just follow me."

-Now I want waffles-

If people really like it, I may write more.

I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot! :)


End file.
